


Stay with me?

by Puddleduck81



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddleduck81/pseuds/Puddleduck81





	Stay with me?

"Patterson!" Zapata yelled, desperately trying to catch her friend before she collapsed to the floor. Cradling Patterson in her arms, she called for help, and not wanting to let go of her, she held onto her hand the whole way to the hospital.

Patterson woke up in the ambulance. "W…what's going on? Tasha?" Patterson mumbled.

"Sshhh, be still, you collapsed!" Zapata replied. She realised then that she was stroking Patterson's hand, tracing circles on it. "Shit!" thought Zapata. "She'll know I've got feelings for her." And with that thought, she released Patterson's hand. To her surprise, Patterson picked it straight back up. She didn't say anything, just gripped Zapata's hand tight and held it against her body. Zapata didn't dare look up; she could feel Patterson's piercing blue eyes boring into her.

"Tasha, Tash, look at me." Patterson demanded. Reluctantly Tasha looked up and locked eyes with Patterson. "Stay with me. Please." Patterson pleaded, "I need you."

Zapata saw fear in those beautiful blue eyes and just wanted to protect her. "I'll stay with you, I won't let anything happen to you" she said fiercely. Patterson pulled Tasha's hand to her lips and kissed it. "Thank you!" she said looking lovingly at Tasha before falling back into unconsciousness.

Tasha's heart was pounding. Her beautiful blonde friend had just kissed her. Did she mean it or was it just because she was out of it? For that moment Tasha didn't care. She moved her hand that had just been kissed to her lips again. It was still moist from Patterson's kiss. She could taste Patterson's mouth on her hand. Oh, how she wanted to taste her kisses on her lips!

"Thank you, ma'am, we'll take her from here." The nurse said.

"I'm not leaving her!" Tasha said fiercely

"But..."

"I promised her I wouldn't leave her and I'm not going to. I'm staying right by her side." hissed Tasha through gritted teeth. The nurse saw she was into a losing battle and reluctantly let Tasha accompany Patterson.

A few hours later, Tasha was nodding off in the chair beside Patterson's bed, when she felt her hand being squeezed. She leapt from the seat. "Hey miss gnome cleric, you're awake!" She said, unable to stop a huge grin from spreading across her face.

Patterson got an equally wide grin on her face, "Tasha, you remembered!" Patterson reached up with her other hand, stroking Tasha's dark, smooth skin. Tasha's heart was pounding and she felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead. What was going on? What was Patterson doing? She was driving Tasha crazy. "Patterson?" She said puzzled.

"Yeah Tasha, are you ok?" Patterson replied, her piercing blue eyes looked directly into Tasha's dark eyes.

"Um...yeah, I'm ok, just a little warm" Tasha lied.

Patterson stared to withdraw her hand from Tasha's face. "Sorry, I'm making you hot!" Patterson apologised. Tasha pressed Patterson's hand back against her cheek. "No, it's not you, I liked your hand there, it's just me, I ..."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Patterson asked looking worried. "Dammit," Zapata thought. "I'm gonna have to tell her how I feel."

"No, you're not making me uncomfortable, you're making me feel too comfortable, you're making me feel..."

"What? Are you mad at me?" A worried Patterson asked.

"No, my beautiful gnome cleric, I'm not mad at you, I think I'm falling madly in love with you." Tasha said, looking away from Patterson and straight at the floor, pulling away from Patterson's hand. Her stomach was doing acrobatics, she felt sweaty and sick, absolutely terrified of total rejection and the possibility of losing Patterson's friendship altogether.

"Tasha, look at me, please!" Patterson pleaded. Tasha refused to look up, afraid of what she might see. She'd been hurt so many times and she'd just laid her soul bare in front of Patterson. She was more petrified now then she had been when she was trapped in the fire of a human trafficker's den, or when she was being tortured by Turkish terrorists. Violence she could deal with, but emotions, that was a whole other ball game.

"Tasha, Tash...I'm falling in love with you too. Now look at me, I want to see your beautiful face, I want to look you in the eyes and tell you how i feel, I want to..."

Zapata almost collapsed, had she heard correctly? "What? What did you say?" Zapata interrupted. Her heart was pounding so ridiculously fast she thought she was genuinely having a heart attack.

"I said, I'm falling in love with you too. I've had such strong feelings for you for such a long time, first I thought it was just friends but I've known a few months now it was more than that, I..."

Patterson was cut short, as Tasha got up, leant over and planted a soft kiss on Patterson's forehead. She looked at Patterson with sheer love. The woman was just so beautiful, she just wanted to spend every second with her, loving her, protecting her. Patterson reached up and gently cupped Tasha's face, and staring right into her eyes said, "Tasha Zapata, I love you."

Zapata's heart melted and tears rolled from her eyes. "I love you so much too Patterson." She couldn't stop the tears, the built up hurt and pain from a lot of years all just started flowing away in tears. "Sshhh, it's ok." Patterson soothed, trying to wipe Tasha's tears away. Patterson started to raise her face up as Tasha's face lowered. Their lips met, a gentle peck at first, then their lips crashed together harder, more passionately. They broke away at the sound of the door to Patterson's room being opened by a nurse.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauties, you were both out for the count when I left you, glad to see you're up!"

"Nurse, how is she, what's wrong with Patterson?" Tasha asked.

"Nothing definitive, she's clearly exhausted. Could have a psychological element to it as we can't find a physical cause."

"You think I'm nuts?" Patterson asked looking dismayed.

"Ssh," Tasha soothed, rubbing Patterson's hand, "she's not saying that, anyway it's good news!" Patterson looked confused.  
Tasha clarified- " it's good there's no physical cause, it's just something going on in that beautiful overworked brain on yours" she said smiling tenderly, and softly stroking Patterson's forehead.

The nurse explained that later that day, Patterson could leave but would need to have someone around to supervise her at home. "Tasha, would you...um...would you please come stay with me? I'll take the couch." Patterson pleaded.

"Of course I'll be there, I promised you I wouldn't leave you. I'll always take care of you." Tasha replied, looking lovingly into Patterson's eyes. She couldn't resist a joke though and said teasingly, "as long as you don't expect me to play your dumb dungeons and dragons nonsense!"

"Oi!" Patterson said giggling.

Just then, her door opened again and the whole team burst in. "Patterson, you're awake!" Jane yelled, flinging her arms around Patterson, then saw Tasha's fingers entwined with Patterson's. Jane paused momentarily and looked to Zapata. Zapata made a silent "don't say anything!" gesture to Jane. Jane just smiled, she had known her two friends were mad about each other but both were too afraid to make a move. She was thrilled for them, she could see something had clearly happened between them.

Tasha reluctantly let go of Patterson's hands. Now wasn't the time to come out to the team. She desperately wanted physical contact with Patterson but knew it would look obvious and no one knew her sexuality. Reade suspected but never asked, and she thought Jane knew too.

One by one, the rest of the team hugged Patterson and asked how she was feeling and updated her on what had been happening. Jane could see Zapata looking longingly at Patterson and decided to try and get the team to leave.

"Hey guys, we're probably overstimulating Patterson right now, why don't we go get lunch and go see her when she's back home. We can have a Mario Kart tournament" she said winking at Patterson and added, "I'm sure Tasha will take good care of her and she'll let us know when they're back home and ready for us".

The team agreed and Tasha mouthed "thank you" to Jane. She'd never been so grateful for anything the tattooed woman had said before. Ok, so Jane knew, but she could keep a secret. Tasha turned back to Patterson, "come on Patterson, let's get your things packed and get you out of here. We have a tournament to prepare for!"

Patterson obliged and slowly, with Tasha's help, managed to get dressed. It took a huge amount of will power not to grab Tasha's hands as they delicately helped fasten her bra. Patterson just sat there imaging how good it would feel if Tasha's hands moved around her waist and then slid up and inside her bra, stroking her nipples. "Patterson, are you ok, you look a bit weird, did I hurt you?" Zapata asked.

"Um...no, I just don't remember the last time anyone helped me dress before." Tasha grinned. She had noticed how Patterson's skin had responded to her touch. Her own body was responding in a similar way. She wanted this woman so much but she knew she couldn't rush anything. She was determined to savour every second with Patterson.

Eventually, Patterson was dressed and they had checked out of the hospital. They held hands in silence in the back of the taxi. They didn't need to speak, they both knew exactly how they felt about each other.  
Instinctively, Tasha held Patterson close as she supported her walking up the steps to her apartment. It felt so good having Patterson's warmth against her. Tasha guided her in and onto the couch, ordered her to sit down, whilst she went and made some tea. Patterson watched Tasha's beautiful curvy frame walk into the kitchen, she couldn't take her eyes off the toned, firm body. Quickly she looked away as Tasha returned. Tasha plonked herself down on the couch next to her and ordered her to eat and drink.

"Patterson, I meant every word of what I said in hospital. I love you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for months, and I want to take care of you..."

This time it was Patterson who interrupted by pulling Tasha to her, cupping Tasha's face and then leaning in to kiss her. When their lips met, electricity rippled through both their bodies. It was a soft peck at first but as Tasha started running her fingers through Patterson's hair, the kiss deepened, then Patterson's lips parted and their tongues met, they started exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Both were so turned on and aroused, they barely heard the phone go.

Tasha broke the kiss and sat back, "It's Weller, better take this call" she said breathlessly. Patterson was so overcome by emotions she couldn't speak, simply nodded. "Weller says they'll be here in 30 minutes". Tasha announced.

"Aw, man, I love the team and it's so kind of them to want to be here, but I just want you Tasha, I've never felt like this before, I don't want it to end..."

Tasha put a finger to Patterson's lips, "ssshh, I'm not going anywhere, I want you too but..."

Patterson pushed Tasha's finger away and started kissing her again. This time Patterson slid her hands under Tasha's top and started to fiddle with her bra clasp. Tasha let out an involuntary "mmm" before doing the same to Patterson. Soon both women had undone each other's bras. Patterson's hands were stroking Tasha's rock hard nipples, Tasha thought she was going to explode, Patterson kissed Tasha's neck as she stroked her nipples, Tasha was stroking Patterson's smooth back, and then moved up and round to her nipples. "Mmmmm Tasha, that's amazing" Patterson murmured.

As she spoke, Tasha felt her hot breath on her neck. Patterson was tugging at Tasha's top, trying to pull it off. Tasha knew if they didn't stop now, they wouldn't be able to stop. "Hey Patterson, we need to stop and straighten ourselves out, we've only got a few minutes before the team arrive"

Patterson pretend pouted. "I don't want to stop, I'm so turned on" she said.

"I know, I am too. I want to take off all your clothes and kiss and stroke every inch of your body. And I will, when the time is right. Now, where are your controllers?" she asked, attempting to make herself look as if nothing had happened.

"Second drawer on the left, I hope they don't stay long, I don't know how long I can contain myself." Patterson replied.

Right on cue, Patterson's door swung open and Weller, Jane and Reade piled in, arms laden with beer, scotch and pizza. Weller and Reade joined Patterson on the couch; Jane and Tasha started pouring beers.  
"So are you gonna tell me what's been happening?" Jane asked with a massive grin on her face, "you two are so into each other, I've known for weeks but it seems like you've finally made a move on each other, spill..." Jane demanded.

"I didn't plan it!" Zapata whispered as raucous laughter rang out from the lounge. "we just both realised our feelings in the hospital and we ended up kissing and then you guys turned up" she added.

"That's such awesome news, you guys were made for each other, when are you telling the team?" Jane asked beaming.

"What? we can't tell them, they don't even know I'm gay and they will think it's me leading Patterson astray she's into blokes after all" Zapata whispered looking horrified.  
"Don't be stupid, Patterson is so into you, it's been obvious for weeks. The way she looks at you, the way she's always near you, she worries about you when we're in the field. She is so in love with you. The team won't think anything other than how thrilled they'll be for you. You make each other so happy."

"No. I don't even know what 'this' is yet. It hasn't even been a day, and what if it's just a result of Patterson's concussion?" Zapata said.

Jane snorted with laughter so loudly, the others got up to see what the joke was.

"Sorry," Jane said, "Zapata's just cracked me up talking crap!"

Zapata scowled at Jane. "Ok, beers are incoming!"

The team laughed and joked as they played video games. Patterson and Tasha could barely take their eyes off each other. Just then Weller yelled, " Hey, whose bra is this and why is down the back of the couch?"

Zapata and Patterson both went the darkest shades of red possible and both replied in unison, "It's mine!"

The team looked at the two women then Reade laughed, "Oh, man. You two, you're like, you're together?" he asked, his eyes wide with shock, "Wait a minute, you're a couple? Did we interrupt something when we came in?" he continued.

Zapata's throat was dry, her face was burning. Usually she had a smart-ass retort for Reade but right now she had no words. Weller was just gawping, Jane was smirking. Then Patterson regained some composure and reaching out for Tasha's hand said, "You're right Reade. Tasha and I are a couple. I realised a while ago I had fallen in love with this amazing, smart, beautiful woman and today I made my move. I love her, she makes me feel complete, she makes me feel loved and safe. I want to be with her forever." She added, looking at Tasha who was still sitting in stunned silence. Her heart was pounding, had Patterson really just said that out loud or was it in her head?

"Geez, you must be something special Patterson, I've never known Tasha so quiet, or lost for words before!" Reade chuckled.

Weller let out a cheer," I'll toast to that!" he said.

Patterson pulled Tasha to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "I hope this proves I'm serious, what you mean to me and it's not down to some head injury"

Tasha was still unable to speak, tears were welling up in her eyes again. Patterson pulled her to her, put her arms around her and held her tight. "It's ok Tash, this is for real. I love you. I want to be with you forever."

"C'mon you guys, I think we need to be somewhere else." Jane ordered, pulling Reade and Weller towards the door. "We are so happy for you two, you're made for each other. We're gonna give you some space. Be gentle with her Patterson!" Jane laughed

"Yeah, really!" Reade added, "I've never seen her like this. Be gentle. Be safe" and with that, the other three team members left, slamming the door as they went.

"Hey beautiful, are you ok?" Patterson asked whilst stroking Tasha's face, mopping up a tear as she did so.  
"I don't know what to say, no one has ever said anything like that to me, no one has ever made me feel like I do now. I'm scared I'll do something stupid and you'll leave me, or this is just a dream" Tasha whispered, not crying so much now.  
"Then don't say anything" Patterson said, gently pushing her lips against Tasha's and running her fingers through Tasha's hair. Tasha started to feel calmer and relaxed into Patterson's arms. Whatever 'this' was, right now she didn't care. She was in the arms of the woman she loved more than she thought it was possible to love. She was totally overcome by emotion and Patterson's breathing was getting slower and more rhythmic, Tasha knew the blonde was falling asleep. She hugged Patterson tight to her chest and gave in to her own tiredness too, both women asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

Tasha awoke the next morning with both her arms totally asleep. Patterson was somehow using her arms as a blanket, she was still sleeping. Tasha tried to extract her arms with the intention of try to manoeuvre Patterson into a more comfortable position on the couch and finding her a blanket. As she tried to move, Patterson's hands gripped her, "Don't let go Tasha," Patterson's sleep-laden voice pleaded.

"It's ok Patterson, I'm just trying to get you into a more comfortable position, I'm not going anywhere." Tasha said soothingly. She could see how tired Patterson was. She managed to lay Patterson out on the sofa and covered her with a blanket, before sitting down on the floor next to her. Stroking Patterson's face softly and planting a tender kiss on her forehead she whispered, "I'm right here, I'll stay by your side forever. I love you, I need you." Despite sitting upright, Zapata fell asleep again too.

Later that morning, Patterson woke up, confused at first by her surroundings but then she smiled as she turned her head and saw Zapata sitting asleep on the floor next to her. She couldn't believe she'd finally had the courage to tell Tasha how she felt. She smiled and shivered as she remembered how she had felt when kissing Tasha and how turned on she had been as she and Tasha had touched each other. She'd never felt like that before, the love she had for Tasha was all consuming, she couldn't imagine ever being without her. She looked down at Tasha, she looked so beautiful, but fragile. Despite her tough as steel exterior, Patterson knew an incredibly emotional and vulnerable woman lay beneath. Tasha made her feel safe and Patterson knew Tasha would give her life to protect her, but Patterson knew Tasha needed protecting too, from herself as much as anything.

Patterson sat up on the couch. Her movement seemed to startle Tasha as she leapt to her feet. "What's going on?" Tasha asked confused. Patterson reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the sofa.

"It's ok, I just woke up and was thinking about breakfast."

Zapata seemed to realise there was no threat to them and relaxed. "Sorry, I was confused. I'm not used to waking up next to someone and in someone else's house!" She replied blushing.

Patterson leaned forward and cupping Zapata's face in her hands, kissed her slowly and gently. "Well, I hope it's something you will get used to." She added starting straight into Tasha's dark eyes. "Go take a shower and I'll fix us some breakfast." She ordered.

Tasha came back to reality after being mesmerised by the kiss. "Hang on a minute, I'm supposed to be here looking after you!" She chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you to the shower then make you breakfast"

"But Tasha…" Patterson began to protest as Tasha pulled her to her feet, "You don't cook!"

"Who said anything about cooking? I can fix us up a bowl of cereal!" Tasha giggled and led Patterson to the bathroom.

Tasha stood in the doorway feeling a little awkward as Patterson started to strip. "Hey Tasha, you can look at me, it's taking all my will power not to drag you into this shower with me!" She laughed, stepping into the water. "It's ok, I'm not going to collapse again, now go make me my damned breakfast!" Patterson ordered and Zapata obediently went to the kitchen, acutely aware of the throbbing between her legs.

"Damn she's so beautiful!" She thought as she searched for cereal. Tasha's throbbing continued when Patterson came back through to the kitchen wearing a towel around her body and one on her head. Tasha almost dropped the bowls of cereal she was carrying. Patterson laughed. "Careful Tasha!"

Tasha cursed herself for being so obvious and forced her eyes away from Patterson's glistening body. "Here you go you beautiful, tormenting creature!" Tasha said, placing the bowls on the table.

"Thanks, my beautiful chef!" Patterson giggled and Tasha couldn't help but giggle to. She was so happy, she couldn't remember the last time she felt genuinely happy.

The women laughed and joked as they ate breakfast, before Tasha then went to shower herself after being satisfied that Patterson wasn't going to try and do anything strenuous while she was gone. Once inside the shower, Tasha relaxed as the hot water cascaded over her body. She tried to take stock of everything that had happened in the last two days.

She'd gone to work as normal on Friday, was in Patterson's lab with her when Patterson suddenly collapsed. Zapata had leapt into action, desperately performing first aid. She shivered as she remembered how terrified she had been when she thought she might lose Patterson, her beautiful Patterson, her beautiful Patterson that she had been in love with for the last year, who had no idea of her feelings. Then, she remembered the tender, drug induced (or so she had assumed) conversation in the ambulance, and then the gentleness of Patterson's hand on her cheek and then that first, beautiful kiss they shared on Patterson's hospital bed.

Tasha started to slid her hands between her legs, touching herself as she relieved that moment and the passionate kiss that that had followed on the couch yesterday afternoon. Patterson's words echoed around in her head, " I realised a while ago I had fallen in love with this amazing, smart, beautiful woman and today I made my move. I love her, she makes me feel complete, she makes me feel loved and safe. I want to be with her forever." Tasha had felt like she had been run over by a steam roller, no one had ever said they loved her, and no one had ever seemed to genuinely want and need her as Patterson did. She couldn't believe it. She also couldn't believe the depth of her feelings for Patterson. Her whole team had found out she was gay and starting a relationship with a team member. She had never felt love like this, never actually ached to be near someone, never truly needed someone before.

Tasha was snapped back to reality by Patterson's voice calling her. Damn, she must've been in the shower a while. She reassured Patterson she be out in 5mins and rushed through the rest of the shower. She hurriedly dried and dressed herself and went to join Patterson on the couch.

"Right, it's Sunday, I'm feeling better but I know you won't let me go out so we are going to have to play board games" Patterson declared with a smirk. She knew Zapata didn't like board games.

Zapata rolled her eyes. "Can't we just watch Tv?" She protested.

"No way, board games or we go out" Patterson said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine!" Tasha said reluctantly. Patterson squealed with delight and retrieved a stack of board games.

Patterson and Zapata laughed and joked as they played board games well into the evening, only stopping for food and phone calls from the team. After beating Tasha at monopoly, Patterson declared, "Ok, now we can watch a movie!" And she dragged a confused Zapata to the couch and flicked on the Tv before snuggling up against her. Zapata was again overcome with emotion, the warmth and weight of Patterson's body against her own just felt so good. She fought back tears as she stroked Patterson's hair and back, holding her tight against her. She never wanted to let her go.

As the movie ended, Patterson wriggled around, looked up at Tasha and kissed her passionately. Tasha kissed her back just as passionately. "Right young lady, I think it's time I put you to bed, you're still recovering." She pulled a protesting Patterson to her feet and to her bedroom. She tried desperately to avert her eyes for the second time that day as Patterson stripped and changed into pyjamas before climbing into her bed. Patterson pulled Tasha down to her and kissed her again. "Come on Tasha, you're not sleeping on the couch, get in, I want a cuddle."

Tasha stood there for a minute. Patterson wanted her in bed with her. Tasha was already feeling very aroused, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself and Patterson would know how aroused she was and she just didn't want to spoil whatever it was they had together. Patterson could see the uncertainty in Tasha's eyes. " Come on, that's not a request, it's an order. I promise I won't maul you. Now go get some spare pyjamas from my closet and get your ass in here."

Tasha did as she was told, retrieved some pyjamas which she felt quite frankly ridiculous in. She didn't do pyjamas, she especially didn't do pink fluffy pyjamas. She was relieved to find Patterson already sleeping when she got back. She climbed into Patterson's bed next to her. Patterson stirred and spooned up against her, wrapping her arms and legs around Tasha. Tasha listened to Patterson's breathing, enjoying her warm breath on the back of her neck, and eventually drifted off into the deepest sleep she'd had in a long time.

Tasha woke to the sensation of her neck being gently nuzzled and warm hands stroking her stomach under her ridiculous pyjama top. She debated pretending to be asleep, but the rapidly developing goose bumps under Patterson's hands have her away.

" Good morning beautiful!" Patterson breathed onto her neck. "Nice pyjamas!" She added stifling a giggle.

Zapata turned to face her, trying to glare, but was instead ambushed by Patterson's lips and tongue. They kissed passionately and deeply. "I love you Tasha. I want to wake up like this everyday." Patterson whispered.

"I love you too." Zapata replied, pulling Patterson into a tight hug. "What time is it?" She asked.

Patterson extracted herself from Tasha's arms and sat up. "It's 8am on Monday."

Tasha leapt up. "Monday? How are we already at Monday? Gotta get to work!"

"I know, we should get ready!" Patterson replied smiling at the sight of Tasha sitting bolt upright, with scruffy hair in bright pink fluffy pyjamas.

"You're not going anywhere!" Tasha said. "You're on sick leave."

"I'm coming in, there's nothing physically wrong with me and I feel fine now. I'm coming in with you. You can mother me there." She said defiantly. Tasha could see that nothing she said would stop Patterson from coming in so she agreed, on the condition that Patterson didn't do anything strenuous and she let Zapata stay and work from her lab.

"Morning lovebirds!" Reade sang as he entered Patterson's lab. Patterson and Zapata glared at him as the rest of the team filtered in behind him. Jane ran over and hugged them both.

"Reade, you, Jane and I have to go out in the field to assist with a big DEA raid. Tasha, you stay here and help Patterson catch up and you can both work on decoding tattoos, and run our comms from here." Weller ordered, and then as a smile spread across his face, added in a quiet, mischievous voice, "that is, if you can both keep your eyes and hands off each other!"

Jane, and Reade burst out laughing, Zapata glared and Patterson threw her stress ball at Weller. "So, this is what it's going to be like from now on is it?" Patterson asked.

"'Fraid so!" Reade replied, "That's why I'd never date a co-worker!" he added.

"No, the reason you'd never date a co-worker is that they know you Reade, they won't have you!" Tasha said, finally finding her usual quick-wit again.

"C'mon kids, time to go!" Weller said ushering the team out and into the field.

Tasha's computing and technology skills were second only to Patterson, and she enjoyed working alongside her friend, her girlfriend, her lover. "Snap out of it!" she told herself, "I've got a job to do" she thought as she realised Weller was right: it was going to be incredibly hard to keep her mind and eyes on the task, especially as her body ached with desire every time Patterson brushed against her. She thought Patterson was finding it equally challenging as she blushed whenever she touched her, or made eye contact.

Another two weeks passed, and Tasha and Patterson's relationship blossomed, they got into a comfortable routine of work, followed by dinner and a drink or movie with the team, and then back to Patterson's home where they would cuddle up on the couch together, talking and watching tv, kissing and just holding each other. Neither woman had realised just how much their craved the physical contact with other, or how much they just enjoyed being held. Tasha slept next to Patterson every night, they would be wrapped in each other's arms and after desperately fighting against the urge to go any further than kissing and cuddling, they would fall asleep.

After two weeks, Zapata decided Patterson could be left alone in the lab while she joined the team in the field. Patterson couldn't believe how worried she was for Tasha's safety, even though she knew Tasha could kill a person a million different ways. When Tasha returned from that first day in the field since they had been together, she looked a little worse for wear, having taken a good beating from a suspect. Patterson had greeted the team with hugs, but when she went to hug Zapata she gasped and tenderly ran her fingers over Tasha's cheek bone which was a dark purple colour, and her lip was split. Much as Tasha enjoyed the sensation of Patterson's fingers on her face, she couldn't stand the gawping of her team mates. Gently pushing Patterson's hand away, she said jokingly, "You should see the state of the other guy! I'm fine Patterson, I'll go get cleaned up then we're all going back to Weller's for drinks, you too!"

It was so nice back at Weller's apartment, all sat round the table, playing cards, drinking scotch and laughing so much. Tasha looked around and couldn't help smiling as Patterson leaned against her, this was her family, she loved each of them. She became aware that Patterson was leaning quite heavily against her and looked in danger of falling asleep and off her stool. "Hey guys, I think I need to get Patterson home, she can't handle her spirits!" Zapata said laughing.

After hugs goodbye, she ushered Patterson out of the apartment block and into the waiting taxi. Once inside, Patterson seemed to wake up and she leaned across and kissed Tasha boldly in the back of the taxi, sliding her hand under Tasha's top. Tasha was shocked by this bold move and incredibly passionate kiss. She responded and murmured "Not so sleepy now eh?"

Patterson looked her straight in the eyes, her piercing blue eyes were locked onto Tasha's deep dark ones. "I can handle my spirits, I just needed you to get us out of there so I could start handling you!" she whispered. A jolt of electricity rippled through Tasha's body. Damn Patterson was so hot. She wanted her so badly and Patterson clearly wanted her too.

Finally, the taxi pulled up, and after paying their fare, the two women stumbled up the stairs and into Patterson's apartment. They kept pausing to push each other against a wall to kiss passionately. They fell through Patterson's door and Tasha guided them both onto the couch. Patterson's hands were everywhere as she initiated a deep kiss. As Tasha responded to the kiss, Patterson pulled off Tasha's top and her bra before pulling off her own too. The women were both naked on the top half now. "Patterson, " Tasha managed to whisper, "are you sure this is ok?" she asked. Patterson responded with a throaty,

"Yes I want, you, I need you, now shut up and kiss me!"

Zapata gently pushed Patterson onto her back and started nuzzling her neck as she stroked her naked breasts. As her fingers grazed Patterson's nipples, they stood to attention. Zapata kissed down Patterson's throat before cupping her breasts and kissing, licking and sucking Patterson's nipples. Patterson was moaning loudly now and pushed Tasha's head down between her breasts. As Tasha continued to caress and kiss Patterson's breasts, Patterson's breathing was getting quicker. "Tash, I'm so turned on, I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop tonight. I want you, all of you" she moaned breathlessly. Tasha was so turned on too. She started to kiss lower down Patterson's body, her ribs, her stomach, and planted lots of tiny kisses just above the zip on Patterson's pants.

"Oh Tash!" Patterson moaned, first trying to undo her own trousers then pushing Tasha's hand down, "Take them off, please" she begged.  
Tasha didn't need telling twice. Gently she unzipped Patterson's pants and pulled them off, leaving Patterson writhing around in just her panties. Tasha could see how wet her panties were and was suddenly aware of the throbbing between her own legs, and the wetness of her own panties. Tasha kissed her way up Patterson's inner thighs and decided to tease Patterson by applying the lightest of strokes through her panties. Patterson was almost screaming with arousal now.

Next, Tasha kissed Patterson's stomach again whilst stroking Patterson's inner thighs. As she reached Patterson's groin, she let her thumb go inside the elastic of her panties. Patterson kept moaning. Tasha let her fingers slide further inside Patterson's panties and then she parted Patterson's lower lips and slid a tiny bit of finger inside Patterson. The noise Patterson made was somewhere between a growl and a scream.

Tasha pushed her fingers further inside. Patterson was dripping wet. Tasha pulled of Patterson's soaking wet panties and paused monetarily to admire the perfectly shaped curls around her centre, then Tasha started rubbing little circles on Patterson's clit.

Patterson's breathing was so heavy now Tasha knew it would be long before she hit her climax. Tasha quickened her pace. "Ahh, Tasha, stop. I want us to come together" Patterson moaned as she tried to pull Tasha back up her body.

Tasha did as she was told then they went through to Patterson's bed. Patterson pushed Tasha onto the bed then knelt down and pulled off Tasha's pants. Tasha was very self-conscious about how wet she was as Patterson started kissing her inner thighs then kissed her through her panties.

Now it was Tasha's turn to moan as Patterson slid her fingers inside her. God this feels so good Tasha thought as she moved against Patterson's fingers. Patterson pulled off Tasha's panties. They were both completely naked now. The both paused to stare at one another's bodies before Tasha pulled Patterson back up onto the bed. "I love you" Tasha said looking into Patterson's blue eyes.

"I love you too!" Patterson replied before plunging her fingers back inside Tasha and sucked on her nipples. The women rolled around on the bed for a while before managing to get themselves in a position where they could both finger, lick and suck each other's clits. They both marvelled at how good they both tasted. Both were panting as they started to climax together and their bodies shuddered with the huge orgasms that rippled through them. They both slowed their pace as they let the waves of orgasm flood over them. Eventually Tasha turned around and headed back up the bed to fold Patterson into her arms. She tenderly stroked Patterson's face before kissing her. "Mmmm, you taste of me.!" She laughed before kissing her again. The women fell asleep in each other's arms. Completely satisfied; completely at peace.


End file.
